Marley, The Hero
by Serpico1986
Summary: The tittle said at all, Marley became the hero of the Grogan famly


**Another story of the Grogans, In Marley´s point of view, this time based on a scene of a movie called Beethoven (about a St. Bernard)**

 **The tittle and sumary gives all the information you have, so, no need author note.**

 **Hope you like the story and this scene takes place whittin my other story here.**

 **Have a good reading.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **DSCWin and** **DynamoDonna, thanks for the help  
**

* * *

 **MARLEY, THE HERO**

I don't believe I ever saw Mr. John so agitated, as he ran through the house back and forth doing this and that. He had stopped by my food bowl several times to make sure I had food and when I went over to take a few bites he'd quickly add more food.

He stopped for a few minutes to make the children breakfast before he ran off again to the sound of Mrs. Jenny in their bedroom crying. He came down and grabbed the phone and dialed a number for someone. I sat and watched him continue to run as he grabbed medication from a cabinet and run back into his room.

''why is Dad so nervous?'' I turned my back and saw Connor standing behind me as Mr. John come back.

"Alright get your shoes and socks on kids." Mr. John said running to me and grabbing my collar. I began to bolt as he began to pull me to the backdoor.

"Dad we already have our shoes on." Patrick said Mr. John stopped and nodded before closing the door but I come back in.

"Why is Mawley outside?" Colleen said pointing at me, she still couldn´t say my name correctly.

"Because Susan from across the street is afraid of dogs in the house." Mr. John said shoving his pockets with his wallet, keys and cellphone.

"Is Susan coming over?" Patrick asked. Mr. John nodded. "Why?"

"Because I have to take mommy for a car ride." He said

''John…'' we all looked as Mrs. Jenny appear on the kitchen, she was trembling from up to down and seems like she was going to fall, if Mr. John hadn´t rush to her and make her sit down

''Jen, why you get out the bed?'' he said a bit worried and I tried to lick her hand in order to cheer her up.

''Mommy, why are you going to a car ride?'' one of the kids asked and she smiled

''Mommy isn´t feeling very well, so I asked dad if he could take me to the doctor, so I can be better'' she said ''you three need to behave for Susan, ok?''

''and don´t worry, Marley will be right outside watching everything, he will protect you till we get back'' Mr. John said as I heard the doorbell rang and I rushed to the gates, to see what was going own, ignoring my master´s call

Once there, I came across an ugly woman, smelling like cats, and as I always hated cats, I soon jumped on her, barking and scaring her.

''no, Marley! Down!'' Mr. John came behind me and grabbed my collar

''what is this?'' she asked even her voice was annoyed

''I'm so sorry for this. Marley is a good dog, he´s just too excited '' I hear Mr. John explain ''look, don´t worry for this, I need some help, I have to take my wife to the hospital, she isn´t feeling alright, could you keep an eye on my children for a while, I will call my in-laws as soon as I can'' Mr. John said, still preventing me to jump on the woman

''as soon as the dog stay out of the house''

''he will. Marley, stay!'' my owner commands before put me in an improvised kennel they had near the pool ''now come on, let me introduce you to the kids'' he said and they entered the house. Then, a few minutes later, Mr. John and Mrs. Jenny got in the car and drive away.

_/_

With my owners away, the children indoors and I stuck outside, I could not do much, so I decided to distract myself as I could, diving into the pool, eating some plants, chewing the squeegee, running twice around the home and whenever I could, I looked at the children through the window they looked happy.

Sometime later, one of the kids, I don´t know who, brought my food out without me noticing and after I ate, I decided to take a nap.

_/_

I don't remember falling asleep, for when I woke up to the sound of the back door opening I jumped to my feet thinking it was Mr. John back after taking Mrs. Jenny for a car ride. But it wasn't any of the adults, it was Colleen. She waddled outside the door and headed towards me.

"Mawly!" She said pointing at me as she wanted to play. But I knew she wasn't supposed to be outside and I started to bark, hoping someone would come out to get her back inside. "Mawly." She said again making her way passed the pool. I stood up to push her back but I was too late. I saw her tumbling and falling inside the water.

I frantically began to bark again but nobody came out. I kept an eye on where Colleen had fallen inside and saw that she hadn't risen up to the surface again. I didn't hesitate after jumping over some chairs I fell into the water and dove down under the water. I felt something brush past my paw and I knew it must have been her. I turned my head and grabbed hold of something soft. I was hoping it was her clothes.

I am a great swimmer. As I began to kick and pull the little one out of the water. As I broke the surface of the pool I heard frantic cries as Patrick and Conner both arrived and helped pull the little girl out of the water. Who began to let out a loud and painful cry. Even though it hurt my ears I knew it was a good thing.

"Marley!" I think it was Patrick that screamed my name helping me out of the pool by the way of the stairs. Connor was wrapping his arms around Colleen as she cried. "Colleen are you alright? What happened?"

"I fall..." She said between gasps and coughs. After shaking the water from my fur I walked over and began to lick her face. Her small arms encircled my neck as she started to just sob.

"You fell?" Conner said blinking back tears of fear as he was afraid that he may have lost his sister. He turned his look at me and his smile split his face. "Good boy, Marley." He said scratching behind my ears. "Good boy for saving her."

"Yes, Good boy Marley." Patrick said taking Colleen's arms off my neck. "Let's get her inside before mom and dad come back." I wanted to join them in the house as I hated being placed outside but Patrick stopped me before I made my way inside. "No Marley. You have to stay here." I looked at him confused. "Susan would be mad if she woke up to see you in the house."

"I want Mawley!" Colleen cried breaking free of Patrick's hands and ran towards me. She once again began to wrap her arms around my neck and held on tight.

"Kids!" We all jumped when we saw Mr. John running towards us looking very frightened and confused. He looked at all of us and looked down at Colleen. "Why is your sister wet?" I was excited that Mr. John was home that I jumped on him and began to lick his face. He was angry as he pushed me back down. "You're wet too? Why are Colleen and Marley wet?"

"Daddy," Connor said quickly. "Colleen fell in the pool. Marley jumped in and saved her." I jumped on Mr. John again telling Mr. John it was true.

"Marley, get down." Mr. John said and I did and sat down. "Okay...let me get this straight. You're telling me that your sister fell in the pool?" All three of the kids nodded. "Where's Susan?" He said finally after realizing what was going on.

"What is going on?" Susan asked her cat face appeared out the back door.

"Where were you Susan?" Mr. John asked pointing his hand towards Colleen.

"I..I was taking a small nap." Susan said looking down at the girl and at me still dripping from the pool. "Oh sweetie," She said reaching for Colleen, but Colleen quickly walked behind me. "Why are you all wet? Did that ugly dog push you in the pool?"

"No." Mr. John said his voice low with anger. "Apparently, he saved her life. You weren't watching my kids like you were supposed to." Susan looked up at Mr. John, opening her mouth to say something but Mr. John shook his head before saying. "You're fired." Susan glared at all of us before stomping her way out of the house slamming the front door behind her. "Come on, kids." Mr. John said picking up Colleen and heading towards inside. "Let's get her cleaned up." I hesitantly jumped to my feet but watched the Grogans walking into the house before Mr. John said smiling. "Come on Marley. Time to come inside." He said and I follow

_/_

As we walked inside we all knew something was wrong for we didn't see Mrs. Jenny anywhere. I looked around the house and didn't hear any of the kids asking for her. But I did find Mr. John looking down thinking of what to say, so he put the three kids on the couch and set with them and I lied down on their feet.

"Mommy, will be home in a couple of days." He said. "She has a very bad stomach ache that the doctors are going to fix up."

''but is Mom going to be okay?'' Connor asked

''if course she will, right Dad?'' Patrick said in a rush and Mr. John just nodded before talk again.

''yeah, it´s just a stomach thing, you guys don´t have to worry. But you know the best part? The best part is that Grandma and Grandpa are coming to stay with us till Mommy get better!''

''YAY!'' the three kids cheered

''when Gwandma and Gwanpa came?'' Colleen asked

''in a couple of hours, so here´s the deal, what about we wait for them with Mommy? She will be very happy'' Mr. John said

''Marley can go with us?'' Connor asked

''sadly no bud, but we can tell Mommy how brave Marley was today saving Colleen, what you think?'' Mr. John asked and the three kids agreed.

_/_

Later that same night, everyone were at home again, well, almost everyone, Mrs. Jenny hadn't come back and I supposed Grandma had stayed with her, to Mr. John and Grandpa could come home with the kids.

Once I thought everyone was sleep, I decided to wander through the house, just to find Mr. John sitting alone in the couch, looking sad, but when he saw me, he just smiled and patted his leg, as a sign for me to approach.

''hey Marley, how are you pal?'' he asked, scratching behind my ears ''I'm very proud of what you did today Marley, you´re a great hero. Jen is very proud of you too, she can´t wait to come home and give you a hug, she said you´re good boy'' he said and I keep looking at him, talking about Mrs. Jenny had make him sad. ''Marley the kids…everyone will need you a lot from now one, ok? Can you be there to us, like always?'' he asked and I just looked at him ''the doctor´s said the tumor has grown and spread to other organs, we don´t know how long does my Jenny have, but we want you to be here and help us through this. You are our hero, can you do this for us?'' he patted my head affectionately and I lick his hand, trying to comfort him.

Today was a difficult day, but if there´s more like this to come, of course I will be there to my family, protecting them from everyone and everything, as Mr. John said, I am their hero and it´s what heroes do.

END


End file.
